Not Everything Goes According To Plan
by Lillix Vail
Summary: Draco’s view on how plans don’t always follow the original layout.


**Not Everything Goes According To Plan**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Harry Potter, sadly, do not belong to me. They belong to the gifted JK Rowling, who kindly allows us crazy fans to do as we please to them.

**Summary:** Draco's view on how plans don't always follow the original layout.

* * *

_There was little breeze as a silent figure made his was to where the Fallen Saviour lay. He knelt down and caressed the headstone with gentle hands. He began to speak soon after._

"The battle was drawing to an end, bodies littered the streets like decorations scattered by a child. The smell of death and blood was all around me like a heavy cloak on a winter's morning. I watched as you fought Voldemort, Harry. You battled him with skill that matched no other, a skill that would be envied by those for generations to come. I fought on a lesser scale, dealing with Death Eaters attempted to get you on the sidelines, unawares.

"I was not the son of a Death Eater for nothing.

"You were tiring; anybody who cared to look could see that. You fell to your knee, leaning on Godric Gryffindor's sword for support. Voldemort, holding Salazar Slytherin's sword, walked towards you. It felt as everything was moving in slow motion, Harry. I couldn't see what would happen until it was too late. Every noise and action was blocked out as he raised the sword above your head. No one was moving to help, all riveted to the spot and watching in morbid fascination. In a desperate attempt to save you I let loose a curse and sent it flying away. His red eyes glared at me as he took out his wand. I was already running, Harry, straight towards you before the wand was drawn.

"But as usual, I was too late.

"You had always told me I'd be late to my own funeral, but it looks like I'll be late to your death. He yelled the fateful '_Avada Kedavra_' curse just as I reached you. You turned and said you loved me before shooting the same curse back at him. You hit him straight on and he fell with no doubt he was dead. You, my love, you were missed by inches, but were close enough to feel the effects of the curse. Unfortunately for you, this meant you were to suffer a painful death. I couldn't let you do that alone. I didn't want you to die.

"Gathered up in the safety of my arms, you spoke of how much you loved me. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I replied, kissing you as passionately as I could. Even in the arrival of your death, you showed bravery I only wish I could possess. You told me that you wouldn't want to go any other way. That you were going to join your parents, godfather and Remus. That the last place you wanted to be was with me. That your last thought would be of me. The last image would be of me. The last voice would be mine.

"Your last moments on earth would be with me.

"Not many people can accomplish the feat of making a Malfoy cry, but you accomplished it several times during your unfairly short life. You weakly wiped my tears away, saying that it was a happy day. How, my love, can this day be happy if I lost you? You replied that no matter what, we would always be together. And with your last amount of strength, you pulled me into the last kiss we would share in this lifetime.

"You went limp in my arms, Harry, and I cried. I cried as I have never before.

"And now, as I stand by your grave, I remember the times we shared. I hold our precious daughter we conceived together. She looks like you, my love. Kaylee Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy. She will be my last reminder of you, Harry. She is the gift you left me. I will raise her how we wanted to raise our children and love her as I do you. You will always be in our hearts, Harry. Finally, you can rest in peace."

_Draco placed the rose on his grave and held Kaylee close to him as she began to fuss. He looked up to the sky and saw the sun setting. He turned away and made his way back to his waiting car._

_He had a daughter to raise, love and adore._

_Harry would have approved. _


End file.
